Sagrada Familia
by PersonaGris
Summary: Los hermano Beilschmidt han sido abandonados. desde ahí, empiezan a vivir muchas cosas, tanto ellos como sus amigos. pasarán por muchas cosas; problemas, dudas, conflictos entre familia, accidentes... ¿Podrán los personajes superar lo que la vida tiene para cada uno?


**Capítulo N°1:** _ **El abandono.**_

La verdad no recuerdo mucho desde que nuestro padre nos dejó… no sé porque lo hizo, ¿Acaso no nos amaba?, como se supone que le diga esto a Ludwig y el viejo Fritz también se ha ido… Ludwig es solo un niño, como le explico que nuestro abuelo y nuestro padre nos abandonaron… No... no… no puedo… -dijo Gilbert secando sus lágrimas debido a la desesperación y el miedo que sentía, debido al sentimiento de abandono que la situación le provocaba- no puedo dejar que Ludwig me vea así… -aun sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, este se levantó y volteó para mirar la inocente cara de su hermanito menor el cual se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño- prometo… -Las lágrimas volvieron a surgir- no… -fue caminando lentamente a la habitación del pequeño para luego arrodillarse frente a su cama- Juro… Juro que siempre te protegeré Ludwig… -en ese momento el albino se inclinó para besar la frente de su hermano y luego desapareció en la oscuridad de la sala de estar-.

A la mañana siguiente, Gilbert se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando su mente se llenó de sentimientos de preocupación, ¿Qué iba a responder si su hermano preguntaba por su padre?, mientras pensada excusas que cubrieran el abandono de su padre, escuchó el abrir de la puerta de la habitación del pequeño rubio. Los nervios lo invadían, se habían apoderado de pies a cabeza de él, todas las excusas que se había inventado para engañarlo se habían esfumado en el aire.

-Ahh~, buenos días hermano… -Dijo el Beilschmidt menor encaramándose en la alta silla para poder desayunar- ¿Cómo dormiste? –Preguntó el pequeño con la más pura inocencia en sus palabras-.

Gilbert se había quedado sin palabras, las lágrimas querían volver a salir, pero sabía que no podía llorar… no frente a Ludwig… sus manos estaban temblando, no quería que su hermano se enterara, así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se volteó para responder a su hermanito.

-¡Bien! ¿Y tú West? –Intentó disimular su temblor con el batir de la mezcla para el kuchenn y esbozó una gran sonrisa para ocultar su dolor de su hermano-.  
-Bien también, pero… hey hermano… -Hubo un silencio incómodo debido al aura que Gilbert podía sentir en su hermano- ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? –Este volvió a sonreír tan inocentemente como siempre lo hacía-.

Al saber que esa era la pregunta, pudo soltar el aire que tenía contenido y procedió a responder.

-Hoy… ¡Hay Kuchenn de manzana, tu favorito! , ¡Solo para ti West!  
-¡SIIIIII!, ¡Kuchenn, kuchenn, kuchenn! –Gritaba el pequeño con emoción, agitando los brazos y celebrando por la comida-.

Después de que el Kuchenn estuvo listo, ambos hermanos disfrutaron, rieron y charlaron por horas hasta que Gilbert se volteó para ver la hora y casi morir atragantado con kuchenn viendo lo tarde que era.

-¡Maldición! –Empezó a comer y beber a máxima velocidad casi atragantándose nuevamente- ¡West termina rápido que es tarde!  
-¡¿E-Enserio?! –El pequeño rubio comenzó a comer igual de rápido imitando a su hermano, tomó si jugo para pasar el kuchenn-.  
-cuando ambos habían terminado, gritaron al unísono- ¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!

Después de eso, ambos partieron a hacer sus respectivos deberes; mientras Gilbert lavaba rápidamente los trastes y les daba la comida a los perros y a su pollito, Ludwig se bañaba lo más rápido posible para luego vestirse y ordenar su cama y pijama. Ya cuando todos los deberes se realizaron ambos salieron disparados de casa corriendo lo más que podían para no llegar tarde.

-¡CORRE WEST! ¡CORREEEE! –Gritaba el albino mientras corría al lado de su pequeño hermano-.  
-¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE! –Decía el menor con tristeza en su mirada, ya que ambos eran fanáticos del orden y la puntualidad-.  
-¡NO MIENTRAS YO SEA TU HERMANO MAYOR! –Inmediatamente este tomó a Ludwig por la cintura y procedió a ponerse en posición para lanzar una jabalina mientras corría- ¡¿Estás listo West?!  
-¡¿Q-QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –La pobre jabalina humana no entendió lo que planeaba su hermano hasta hace unos segundos cuando ya era tarde y su hermano ya estaba a punto de lanzarlo- ¡E-ESPERA!  
-¡VUELA ALTO WEEEEEST! –Sin escuchar las palabras de su hermanito, lo lanzó y este salió disparado en el aire como una verdadera jabalina-.  
-¡HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El pequeño desapareció en el cielo mientras su hermano observaba orgulloso de su lanzamiento, volvió a la realidad de que su hermano volaba en alguna parte del cielo y se puso a correr en dirección a la escuela para ver si Ludwig había llegado a salvo.  
Mientras tanto, en la escuela, se encontraba un pequeño y adorable niño de cabello castaño, torpe pero cariñoso quien conversaba con su hermano mayor el cual era lo opuesto a él, pero en ocasiones era igual de adorable.

-P-Pero hermano… -dijo el pequeño-  
-¡Nada de peros!, ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me hagas caso a mí y no a ese idiota de Roderich?!  
-P-Pero el señor Roderich es bueno conmigo y toca bien el piano…  
-¡Pero nada, yo soy tu hermano mayor! Tú debes…

En ese momento algo se estrelló contra los hermanos parando la pelea.

-D-Duele… ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil?! ¿Feliciano estás bien?...  
-¡Ludwiiiig~! –Al darse cuenta de quien se había estrellado contra ellos, el pequeño castaño inmediatamente se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo- ¡Ludwig eres tu~!  
-Ah… Hola Feliciano –dijo el pequeño aun mareado por la caída-.  
-¡TÚ! ¡¿Qué haces cayendo del cielo así de repente?! ¡Y aléjate de Feliciano! –Dijo el gemelo castaño algo celoso del pequeño amigo de su hermano- ¡Vámonos Feliciano que llegaremos tarde a clases! –Tomó de la mano a Feliciano y a rastras lo sacó del patio mientras éste se quejaba-.  
-¡P-Pero Lovino~!

Ludwig podía oír los quejidos del pequeño Feliciano alejarse junto con su celoso hermano. Mientras sacudía su ropa, a lo lejos pudo ver a una figura masculina acercarse a toda velocidad, Ludwig ajusta un poco la vista para divisar mejor quien es, pero resultó en vano, luego se le oyó gritar a la figura y en ese instante lo pudo reconocer, era su hermano Gilbert quien corría, tal vez de nuevo se le había olvidado su almuerzo.

-¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEST! –Gritaba el albino a lo lejos mientras corría exhausto-.  
-¿Hermano?... –Dijo el pequeño rubio con una gotita de sudor-.  
-We… West… Lo… Olvide… -Al fin llegando a la escuela, este se encontraba de rodillas recuperando el aliento hasta que se levantó- Por poco lo olvido… -En ese momento en su rostro se esbozó una gran sonrisa y con el dedo pulgar arriba pronunció- ¡Que te vaya bien hoy West!  
-Al darse cuenta de que su hermano había corrido 4 calles solo para desearle buena suerte este saltó y lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa- ¡Gracias Hermano!  
-¡Ya!, ahora vete que llegaras tarde a clases.  
-Sí, ¡Nos vemos a la salida! –Dijo Ludwig mientras corría para entrar al establecimiento-.  
-¡Hasta luego!


End file.
